


A Very Glee Bachelor

by The Insulting Detective (Chandlure)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Bachelor, Dates, Elimination, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/The%20Insulting%20Detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as an apathetic 25 year old Blaine Anderson is courted by 16 gorgeous men, goes through a series of awkward dates, elimination rounds, deals with his two best friends antics, learns a bit about himself and finally, finds love in the most unlikely of candidates. Kurt/Blaine, Wes/David, Jeff/Nick. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Glee Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Glee, The Bachelor, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.
> 
>  _ **WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash. It may contain homophobic actions/slurs, and violence. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these are, but of course not limited to, swearing, sex, drinking, etc.
> 
>  _ **Estimated Story Length:**_ This story will be about 150,000 words with each chapter being anywhere between 5000-14000 words. It will be between 12-13 chapters including the prologue below. So if you like short stories, this one probably is not for you.
> 
> **Reader Discretion is Advised.**

_A Very Glee Bachelor_

"Oh, come on, Blainers, you need this!" Blaine winced, in an attempt to try and stop the ringing caused by his very boisterous friend's yelling.

"Yeah, Blaine. You have all but given up on love since that asshole Montgomery-"

"His name was Timothy, David." Blaine corrected him exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"Whatever, since that jerk off left you at the altar three years ago." David sat beside his friend watching Blaine with a look of poorly concealed amusement. His long legs were stretched across the couch and over Blaine's lap where they rested comfortably. He gripped the couch as a rough shove to his feet occurred almost pushing him off the plushy couch.

Wes grinned from the other side of Blaine and placed his feet on Blaine's now empty lap. "Yeah, and at the very least you might get fucked." Wes leaned his head on the arm rest of the couch and moved his feet to bat away David's resulting in a foot war where Blaine's face was caught in the cross fire.

After getting slapped in the face for the fourth time by a socked foot Blaine stood, causing both men to fall off the couch and onto the cold marble floor. "Ow!" They complained, each rubbing the sore areas that were hit when they landed on the floor.

"First off, I am pretty sure that the point of the show is not to get, as you so eloquently put it, _fucked_ , and second, I am perfectly happy with how my life is at the moment, thank you very much."

Both men looked up at him, with soft almost saddened expressions on their handsome faces. David shook hair out of his face, and pulled one of his knees to his chest, and leaned his right elbow against it as he surveyed Blaine. "But you always look so sad and lonely when we go out."

Wes nodded his agreement, staring up at Blaine from his spot on the floor. "Yeah, we just want you to be happy again. We love you, and we hate seeing you so sad."

Blaine sighed, in something akin to a defeated manner, and plopped himself back onto the couch. he didn't even bother to move when David and Wes leaned their heads on his knee as a sign of comfort. "They are giving me until tomorrow to think about it."

"And?" They asked concurrently.

The curly haired man laughed softly, and merely shrugged. Blaine had been recovering from a broken heart for almost three years, which was longer than he had expected to ever be heartbroken, but as time passed, he just couldn't find a way to get over the ordeal. Despite what Wes and David thought, he did go on dates from time to time. It was just that none of them ever seemed right, there had always been something missing and Blaine always left them at his front door.

The only people Blaine regularly saw were David, Wes and his brother Cooper, and while he knew they loved them, he had the sneaking feeling that was more because they shared an apartment, or were his brother, than anything else. He loved his friends, and had been close to them ever since he went to Dalton Academy when he was 14, but he could tell that how he was, was taking its toll on his two friends and his brother, even if they didn't show it.

David and Wes saw how lonely Blaine was, how much his music was suffering, and because of that, they really wanted him to take the opportunity on _The Bachelor_ , and Katy Perry help him if he wasn't thinking about it.

"You have to do it, Blaine." Wes' voice had the ' _it's final_ ' tone that he had adopted back when he was one of the head Warbler's; secretly Blaine hoped he wouldn't be pulling out his trusty gravel. "You are one of the most decent human beings I have ever met. You have taken a lot of crap, but never have you let that bring you down. You help others, despite what it may do to you. You are good looking, you can sing, play what, like 10 instruments? What gay guy wouldn't love that?!"

"Don't forget that he could charm the wool off a sheep," David added, laughing softly. "People adore you, _we_ adore you, and it's time you found someone who adores you just as much as we do."

Blaine threw his arms over his face and groaned loudly, "getting along with a bunch of drunken guys from a bar is not quite the same thing as trying to date 16 guys." Not to mention, Blaine had never had much success in asking men out, they almost always ended in the most embarrassing ways- the Gap incident of February 2011 being a great example of that.

Wes and David were different. David was a successful businessman, having been hired to work on Wall Street straight out of High School and more connections that probably the President of the United States. Wes was in his final year of college and well on his way to becoming a doctor.. or was it an accountant, a writer? Blaine could never be sure, Wes never seemed quite aware of what he truly wanted to do with his life so transferred schools a lot, and tried many new things. One thing he was good at however was socialization which is why he worked part-time under Donald Trump after school.

Wes is also the reason Blaine was in this mess to begin with. The producers from _The Bachelor_ happened to be around the office where Wes was working, looking for people who would be an interesting candidate for the next season of _The Bachelor._ When he heard through the grapevine that the producers of the show were near,Wes did not hesitate to track them down and bring up Blaine's name. Wes had sold him like a seasoned door to door seller; David himself probably couldn't have done it better. Wes had made Blaine out to be the brightest, funniest, liveliest most compassionate person in the entire world. He played heavily on the fact that Blaine had been left at the altar when he was merely 22 and had no one serious ever since, truly heartbroken over that 'evil man'. If that hadn't been good enough, Wes had somehow gotten almost the entirety of the Warbler's from when they were in school to back him up.

"Who is to say if I actually wind up in some type of relationship that it will last," Blaine said halfheartedly, he already knew he lost this battle.

"Then at least maybe you can start to move on, get out of this three year slump you have been in," David offered.

Blaine shook his head, and slowly pushed his breath out from between his lips. "Fine." Wes and David grinned, high-fiving each other, "but you two are watching every single episode."

"Like we would miss you failing to woo 16 men," Wes teased.

"Yeah…" This was going to be a long 10 weeks.

* * *

_Next time on: A Very Glee Bachelor_

_Blaine meets the 16 gorgeous men he is to court, but only two of them really catch his attention. The sassy and sarcastic Editor in Chief of Vogue Kurt Hummel, and someone from his past that he wished would have just stayed in his past.  
_


End file.
